particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Government of Trigunia
Executive Great Prince and Tsar Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers (Rodshya: Совет министров; tr. Sovet ministrov) is the government of the Trigunian state. The Council of Ministers is headed by the head of government, currently the Chairman of the Council of Ministers since September, 4612. During June 4369 the title was the Leader and State Chancellor of the Trigunian People (Rodshya: Вождь и Государственный Канцлер из Тригонские Люди; tr. Vozhd i Gosudarstvenniy Kantsler iz Trigunskiye Lyudi). As of June 4369 the Great Prince and Tsar sit in on the Council of Ministers meeting which itself consists of a large sub-administration. The Council of Ministers is comprised of technically, 13 officials. The Chairman of the Council of Ministers (called Prime Minister), the Ministers of Foreign Affairs, Defense, Finance, Justice, Internal Affairs, Trade and Industry, Science and Technology, Health and Social Services, Environment and Tourism, Education and Culture, Infrastructure and Transport and Food and Agriculture. The Trigunian Council of Ministers also grants the authority of the Chairman of the Council of Ministers to appointed a First Deputy Prime Ministers and several Deputy Prime Minister which cover different spheres of influence and are often experts in their field. Legislature The State Duma (Trigunian: Госуда́рственная ду́ма, tr. Gosudarstvennaya Duma) is the national legislature of Trigunia. The State Duma has been located on three different regions, in three different cities. The first State Duma (and current) is the one located in Rodshyadam, in the Radin Oblast. It is located out of the State Duma building. The second was located in Petrovgrad in Vrosnok, the third was located in Kaiserburg. Members of the State Duma are referred to as "Deputies" with a formal title being "Deputy of the State Duma of Trigunia". Leadership of the State Duma is conducted by the State Duma Standing Committee which is responsible for the management of the State Duma and is lead by the Chair of the State Duma. Political parties in the State Duma are registered with the Central Election Commission, an independent agency of the Trigunian government responsible for approving and disbanding political parties, overseeing elections and management of all aspects of elections and candidates. The Central Election Commission has 10 members: 5 appointed by the State Duma, 3 appointed by the Prime Minister of the Tsardom of Trigunia and 2 appointed by the Tsar and Great Prince. Political parties within the State Duma appoint one leader for their party and that leader is considered the "State Duma Leader" for the respective political party. The Council of the State Duma assists the Prime Minister in managing the legislation that is handed down from the Trigunian government and other places. The Council of the State Duma comprises the Chair of the State Duma, State Duma political leaders, the two newest State Duma deputies, and the two longest-serving State Duma deputies. Judiciary Notable agencies, services, administrations, etc. State Bank of Trigunia The State Bank of the Trigunian Federation (Rodshya: Государственный банк Тригунской Федерации; tr. Gosudarstvennyy bank Trigunskoy Federatsii) better known as the State Bank or GosBank from the Luthorian transliteration, is the central bank of Trigunia. The State Bank of Trigunia is a member of the International Development and Stability Bank in which it joined in the spring of 4518. The State Bank of Trigunia traces its linage back to the State Bank initially founded in 1698 as the first central bank of Trigunia. Most Holy Synod The Trigunian government maintains close relations with the Terran Patriarchal Church and as such maintains an official council, regardless of national law that works with the largest component of the Terran Patriarchal Church. The Most Holy Synod (Rodshya: Самый Священный Синод; tr. Samyy Svyashchennyy Sinod) which is headed by an elected Ober-Procurator, who is elected by the members of the Synod itself. The Synod traditionally elects the Patriarch of the Terran Patriarchal Church in Trigunia; however this is not always the case. The Most Holy Synod consists of the Patriarch, the Metropolitian Bishops and the Archbishops, in theory is has authority over all TPC institutions in Trigunia; this is however due to virtue of the authority of the members themselves and not by authority of the Trigunian government. Category:Trigunia Category:Government and politics of Trigunia Category:Monarchy of Trigunia